David Dragnius
Overview David Dragnius is the Main Character in Ruins of Avalon and is a demon who turned his back on his kind 700 years ago (with help from Sunwoo), betraying the Demon King, his father. As a demon, he inherited great abilities that allow him to increase his speed, durability, magic, and most noticeable, his strength. He was cursed that gives him 'immortality', that's how he lived up to around 1,700 years, though the when killed, he will be resurrected only to have a heavy cost. He will lose his emotions temporarily. He is the first person to be introduced in Ruins of Avalon. He was a high-ranked demon before defeating his father and helping to seal away the Demon Race. He also met Lucero in the Rose Lodge and the two became in love and started to date about a year ago. Personality He is a very kind boy though he can be a bit too immature at times. He loves to tease his girlfriend Lucero. Despite him being 1,700 years old, he looks as if he was in his young teens. He is generous but is not someone you want to pick a fight with. He can seem a bit simple-minded but he is very intelligent and is able to assess and neutralize his opponents. Hobbies * David has a habit of stealing underwear for unknown purposes, so note that you check every chance you get when you're near him. Weapons David is an advanced swordsman that surpasses even some of the greatest swordsmen from the legends. His favorite type of sword would be a short sword. [[Arcane|'Arcane']]:' is a Demon Sword forged in the underworld and passed on to David as his 100th birthday present. Arcane is a very durable and powerful sword due to it being a Sacred Treasure which enhances its user to nearly limitless power. Arcane's magical ability allows David to use Physical Clone. It also allows him to use his Full Counter ability. 'Dragon Handle is David's former weapon and was stolen from him to release the Demon Race again. It is a handle shaped like a dragon with a broken blade attached to it. It was stolen from him by Percy and in addition, he knocked David out and placed him near a cliff in the Prologue. Darkheart is a Dark Paladin Shield that David used to provide defense against powerful foes. He usually equips it on his back and doesn't use it unless if needed. He wears it as a beacon saying:'' I'm powerful and if you mess with me you're dead,'' due to earning the shield from slaying a powerful dragon. Power Level Power Level is a way of determining an opponent's strength. David's Power Level fluctuates throughout the series, and when he releases his demon form, his power level skyrockets. After Regaining His Memories David's Power Level rose back into it's original from years back then after his memories of his past life came back... Demon Mode As a''' Demon' he is granted higher ''agility (Speed), magic (Magic), durability (Spirit), and strength (Strength). When activating his Demon powers, he is boosted and his Power Level rockets unbelievably high. He will usually only use his powers if it is to the last resort. Eternal Demon Mode Eternal Demon Mode has only been activated when he completely loses his emotions and has very little control. He reverts back into his old form as one of the Seven Oni. He will revert back with a great amount of effort or if he completely gives out on his magical power. Abilities ' Full Counter:' It can reverse the opponents magical ability back at them at twice the strength. So the more powerful the enemy, the more powerful David gets. It doesn't matter what Power Level the user is as long as they can anticipate the move. ' Revenge Counter:' It's a powerful ability that needs the user the disable their magical power and charge the damage the user receives and releases all of the magical energy at once. It releases an immeasurable amount of magical energy and can kill the user from the damage it took. ' Physical Clone:' is an ability that can make a clone of the user. Although it may seem powerful, it will split the user's Power Level by how many clones the user splits him/herself into. So, if a person with a Power Level of 4,000 who split him/herself into 4 clones, each clone would have a Power Level of 1,000. ' Critical Strike:' is an ability that allows the user to strike the opponents 'weak' spot. The user slashes the air which is powerful enough to solidify the air and cut the opponent down in their weak spot. Trivia * David's sword fighting skill would be 'Dual Wielding' which allows him to wield two blades in a battle which is not a common technique since it is a difficult skill to master. * He can reach running speeds of mach 9.5 (Slightly over 7,000 mph). * He is the oldest son of the Demon King. The other siblings are unknown. Category:Demon Category:Males Category:Arcane Category:Knight